


What did I miss?- hamiltots

by Kaitlxn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other, toddler au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitlxn/pseuds/Kaitlxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Jefferson goes away to France and boy did he miss a lot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did I miss?- hamiltots

“Thomas said he'd be gone for two weeks, but it's been ages!” James cried out, as he snuggled into his blanket. Thomas left to take a vacation to Paris and to say James missed him was an understatement. He was miserable and his cold seemed to be getting worse without his best friend.

“Cheer up James mon ami! It's only been a few days, Thomas will be back before you know it,” Lafayette said, as he looked up from his crayon drawing of the Eiffel tower. Lafayette missed Thomas too, but at least he had other friends to keep him company, James was all alone without Thomas.

“He can stay in Paris, I don't want him back!” Alex shouted as he wrote a letter to his mother about how much more he liked school without Thomas. “Alexander, what did I tell you?” Mr. Washington scolded. Alex looked down and mumbled, “inside voices, sir.” Mr. Washington nodded, “very good son, now why don't you help Eliza with Philip, it looks like she could use another hand counting in French.” Alex pouted and whispered, “I'm not your son,” before sulking over to the toy piano to sign the numbers song in French. Philip was getting very good at French; he could count all the way to nine.

John was feeding his turtle, Rebel, and glared at the piano. Ever since Eliza given Alexander Philip as a gift for “being my first boy friend”, Alex and Eliza had been playing a lot and it made John really sad because Alex was supposed to be his best boy friend; not Eliza’s. He dumped the rest of the lettuce in Rebel’s tank, closed the lid and pulled out his coloring book. He's been coloring a lot since Alex is always with the Schuyler sisters.

Across the classroom, Hercules was sewing up Aaron’s stuffed cat Theo on a table. The king had taken it from him during lineup this morning because he thought it was ugly and James Reynolds ripped a leg off because “stuffed animals are for girls.” Aaron cried after he got it back, but when Theodosia found out, she hugged him and said it would be okay, and that made Aaron feel better. So after lineup, he went to Hercules and asked him to fix it; which Hercules gladly said he would. “Careful Hercules… Don't hurt yourself or Theo.” Aaron whispered, looking anxiously at Hercules while he worked. Hercules chuckled and continued pressing stuffing back into the cat as he worked, humming as he did so. His mom was a seamstress and his dad was a tailor and all his older siblings worked with them at Mulligan Materials- the best tailor shop in the area- so Hercules was kind of an expert; if he did say so himself. “Don't worry Aaron, Theo is all fixed!” Hercules said proudly as he tied the final knot to secure her arm.Aaron beamed and took Theo gently into his arms before retreating to his corner to read her a book, but when he saw Angelica by herself at the “big kid table” he went there instead.

Charlie Lee had gotten sent home because he talked back to Mr. Washington, so Angelica was at the table by herself. When Aaron sat next to her and asked what she was doing, she blushed, covered her paper and said it was a letter to Thomas about how girls don't have cooties, and he needs to stop bullying them. “He says we all need to be good to each other but he needs to include girls in that because we are equal too!” She said, signing her name at the bottom in shaky writing as she tried to make it look like her mom’s signature. “Why are you here Aaron?” She asked.

Aaron sighed, “come on Angelica, I can help you with your letter. I am a boy after all.” Angelica wrinkled her nose. “This is why I'm writing this letter. You disgust me.” “Come on Angie! You can trust me,” Aaron smiled as Angelica huffed, put the letter in Thomas’s cubby and went over to talk to Alex and Eliza. Aaron shrugged and went to his corner and pulled out a picture book from the little library.

“Hey Eliza! Can I play with Alex now? You've had him all day.” Angelica whined as Alex and Eliza brushed Philip’s fur.

“No! Alex is my friend and we are taking care of Philip.” Eliza said as she put a bow on Philip’s left ear.

“But Alex needs a break! Come on Alex, take a break! Come with me so we can practice French with Lafayette!”

“He wants to play with me now. Not any of those dumb boys!” Eliza sniffed. “Right Alex?”

Alex bit his lip and thought about what to say. He saw John coloring alone and felt really sad. He missed his other friends; he missed John the most. John looked at the girls, then at Alex. Alex waved and smiled, but John shook his head and buried his face back into his book. Alex felt his eyes prickle with tears. Alex payed no attention to the argument until he heard Eliza scream. “We don't want you here! Go away Angie!” Angelica and Alex gasped.

“If you really loved me, you would share him.” Angelica whispered, tears welling in her eyes as she looked down. Eliza huffed, then grabbed Philip and Alex’s arm roughly. He pulled away and muttered, “bathroom” as he left Eliza to walk to Lafayette and James’ table with Philip dangling along.

“John what's wrong?” Alex whispered as he sat down next to his best friend. John scooched away and Alex followed him until John was pressed against a wall. “John, please talk to me, I miss you.” Alex begged, as tears slowly dripped down his cheeks. John looked up from his book, his eyes widened at the sight of Alexander’s tears and his previous anger was forgotten. He pushed away his crayons and wrapped his small arms around Alexander. Alexander’s crying turned into sloppy babbling as John let his own meltdown voice his frustration. Through their tears, cracking voices and tiny limbs clinging like lifelines, they forgave each other.

“You were always with Eliza and not with Laf, Herc and I. Even Aaron missed you! I missed you most, though.” John said as he wiped away his tears with clenched fists. Alexander grabbed John’s hand and kissed it. John’s cheeks turned pink and he placed his hand over his tummy; he suddenly got a bad case of butterflies.

“I'm sorry John. Eliza wanted me to help take care of Philip and didn't want me playing with all of you. I really missed you; you are my best friend. I promise.” Alex said, ignoring the fresh stream of tears on his cheeks. John wiped them away and Alex blushed a little.

“I don't want you to forget. We need to seal the deal.” John said eagerly. Alex cocked his head to the side. “How do we do that?” John looked at the floor, stumped, but then clapped his hands together. “I got it! When my dad makes a deal at work, he shakes hands. Let's do that.”

“But… It's not a deal at work, so It won’t be the same.” Alex said as he thought about what his own parents did. “Before my dad leaves, my mom makes him promise to be home by 7 every night so he can tuck me in.” John looked confused, “I’m not tucking you in at nap time.”

“No! She makes him promise with a kiss! We should kiss!” Alex exclaimed. “Wh-what?” John paled. Wasn't kissing an adult thing? Didn't only parents do that? “But… Don't only parents do that?”

“No silly, friends do it too! It's how we will keep our promise.” Alex clapped as he leaned to John. “Okay Alex, I guess.” John said as he leaned to Alex. They're lips barely touched before John pulled back. “That wasn't a kiss John!” Alex pouted, crossing his arms angrily. “Yeah it was! Our lips touched.” John rebutted.

“But I didn't feel anything!” Alex looked defeated. “Do you not want to kiss me John?” John looked at Alex’s crushed expression. “No, no it's not that!” Alex shook his head and sniffed, “it's okay I get it.” John grabbed Alex’s shoulder and made them lock eye contact. “John wh-” John screwed up his eyes and pressed his lips on Alex's. Alex pressed back and then they pulled apart. “Promise sealed.” John whispered; Alex nodded. “Best friends still?” He asked. “Best friends.” John replied with a smile.

“Attention class, please gather your things for lunch, we are leaving in 5 minutes.” Mr. Washington announced, standing from his seat. Everyone scrambled to their cubbies and Mr. Washington pulled James aside. “Mrs. Jefferson called, she wanted me to tell you that Thomas will be coming to class after lunch and he is very excited to see you.” James practically glowed at the praise, “really?” Mr. Washington nodded and James ran out to catch up with Lafayette to tell him the good news. Thomas Jefferson’s coming home.

 

Lunch went by in a blur, John and Alex skipped to their seats with Lafayette and Hercules in tow. James and Lafayette talked in hushed voices about Thomas so Alexander wouldn't hear. Not that he was listening; he, John and Hercules were making raspberry noises and laughing when someone made a really loud one. Angelica and Aaron were eating in silence and Eliza was playing with Philip, and glaring at John.

“Boys are gross Philip, never play with them. Except for Alex; he’s your papa. You can play with him. But not John or Charlie or anyone else.” Eliza sighed and finished her lunch, and opened a letter Alex wrote her from her birthday. It said how much he liked the party and how nice everyone was. Whenever Eliza reads it, she smiles and feels very happy. “Alex and I are gonna get married Philip. Then you will be our son.”

“That's stupid. Alex won't want to marry you when you get old and ugly.”Angelica shot back. The girls glared at each other until recess was called and Eliza ran out to play with Maria. She would be nice to her.

“You like Alex too!” Eliza shouted as Maria giggled. “He's so nice to me and kissed my boo boo when James pushed me.” Eliza and Maria spent the rest of recess talking about Alexander.

When the kids were sitting at their seats after recess, James could hardly hold still. Thomas would be here any minute! He missed Thomas so much, he couldn't wait another second! Moments later, the door opened and Thomas stepped in the room with a wide smile on his face. “What did I miss?” He asked as James jumped from his seat and bolted to his best friend. “Thomas! I missed you!” He shouted, before undergoing a coughing fit.

“James! How are you?” Thomas laughed as he hugged his best friend tightly. “I'm okay! Never go on vacation again unless I go too.” James declared, wiping his nose. “Mr. Jefferson welcome home! How was Paris?” Mr. Washington asked as he shut the door behind them. “Magnifique!” Thomas giggled as the others surrounded him to ask about Paris.

“Thomas Jefferson. Alexander Hamilton, nice to meet you.” Alex said once the crowd had cleared up. “Uhhh… Alex you know me, dummy.” Thomas said confused. “Oh no, I don't think we've met before. I've never heard of you.” Alex shook his head and John stifled his laughter.

“Alex stop it, you're annoying me.” Thomas huffed. “Oh I hate annoying new people in my life! I'm sorry.” Alex mumbled looking sad. “Whatever Hamilton.” Thomas scowled as he sat down next to James and told him all about Paris.

Alex pretended not to know Jefferson all week until Mr. Washington made him write an apology note.

It said:

Dear Thomas, I'm sorry for being mean to you all week. I shouldn't have been pretending I didn't know you. But it's not my fault that you aren't important to me. You should work on making a name for yourself so you don't get forgotten for real. I hope you had fun in Paris but I wish you spent all year there so I wouldn't have to see you.

-A. Ham

(PS macaroni and cheese is gross!)

That did not go over well with Thomas or Mr. Washington, so Alex wasn't able to go outside for two weeks and a phone call home. Needless to say, he always remembered Thomas after that incident.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr for more Hamilton trash and other works @kaytlin-


End file.
